User talk:DinoTaur
Welcome DinoTaur }! MrGenial11 (talk) 14:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrGenial11 (talk) 14:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Affiliation Affiliation sounds nice. I'll post the banner right away. Thanks. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 12:13,1/12/2015 About the 20 questions I'm sorry, I expressed myself awfully! What I wanted to say was that I often make mistakes in the count, far more than you! Martialmaniac (talk) 08:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shinteki Kenchō and Ru Ru Bu Hello, sorry to bother you. Since you seem very knowledgeable in Japanese, I was wondering if you could help me with this matter. What is the translation of Shinteki Kenchō (心滴拳聴)? I've read somewhere that it means "Like Minds", but I'm not too convinced. Coincidentally, I can't find the kanji for the page on Ru Ru Bu. Unofficial translations say it means "Dance of the Two Ryuu" ("styles"? "dragons"?). Do you have any idea? Thank you very much in advance. Martialmaniac (talk) 08:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much! It's just my interpretation, but couldn't "dripping" refer to blood? "Hearing Minds through Dripping Fists", it would match the description of the phenomenon. As for Ru Ru Bu, forget about dragons. Do you have any idea as to what the meaning could be? The references: - Shinteki Kenchou: Volume 25, Chapter 264; Episode 111 (2011). - Ru Ru Bu: Volume 15, Chapter 142; Episode 64 (2011). Coincidentally, do you have access to the Japanese manga? I'd be interested in Chapter 338. Not out of selfishness, of course, I'd like to know how Killua introduced Alluka to Gon, it could be useful to determine how we should address Alluka until new chapters come out. Thank you very much. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I'd submit both translations, perhaps someone else will see them and help out, thank you very much. As for Alluka, I always thought that Killua, being the only one to consider Alluka and Nanika two different entities, used female pronouns when referring to Nanika's powers. In your knowledge, did Killua use female pronouns even when introducing Alluka, and not only Nanika? I was trying to figure out what to do, only until we get new chapters. Thank you again. Lastly, where did you find Chrollo's stats? Martialmaniac (talk) 12:46, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Wow, I never managed to find them! Ok, in this case, you should decide if it is the case to change it. Alluka... gender neutral might be the best option, but at this point, masculine pronouns should probably be avoided. Thank you for all the help! Martialmaniac (talk) 16:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Chrollo Stats For some odd reason, the template for Chrollo's Stats that you put on his page is broken. RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:49, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Very good and thank you for fixing the problem. RumbleXRumble (talk) 02:35, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply Ah, I use dictionaries most of the time too! Well, I still think that you're pretty impressive :3 Animesuki (talk) 15:35, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Illumi's necromnacy Hi! I'm currently trying to establish if Illumi can or can not manipulate corpses. To do so, I need a reliable translation or the original text of Chapter 100, where he makes the "murdered" Ten Dons speak. Can you help me with any of this? Thank you Martialmaniac (talk) 00:17, October 21, 2015 (UTC) No, I was wondering if you knew where we could find them. I'll search tomorrow. Don't feel forced to do anything, anyway. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:46, October 21, 2015 (UTC) It's just one verb, really, around page 10: Illumi talking to the transmitter says something like "Godfathers eliminated", with three needled mafia dons in the foreground. Thank you very much. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:48, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. We've also retrieved another small bit of information, If Darkchylde doesn't reply before tomorrow I'll add it anyway, since she seemed to agree with our theory. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Three Hatsu If I could exploit your Japanese again, would you be willing to tell me what are the Nen types of three characters? 1. In this blog (http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46534), does the text say that Zazan is a Specialist? 2. What does the databook say about Genthru and his Hatsu? If you don't have the page, I can upload it here. 3. Is there any mention of Basho's Nen type in the databook? I'm sorry. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm very sorry, no pressure at all, really. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to cut in on your conversation here, but Basho confessed he was a Conjurer on Episode 40 in the 2011 anime. Thought that may or may not be enough clarification or viability to say that he's a canon Conjurer. Also on that same blog post it said Mizuken is an Enhancer, but in the anime it said he's an Emission user, I think in his Encyclopedia video in the anime as well. So take it as you will. RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Here is the page, thank you! Martialmaniac (talk) 01:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) That could explain why he was said to be an enhancer 02:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, we've managed to find the Japanese scans, so we know for sure that Countdown uses Emission and not Transmutation. Little Flower makes more sense as it is, so don't worry (so furigana basically are hiragana printed next to a kanji for those who don't know how to read it, right?). Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:14, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Jidaigeki Hi Dino! Since you are a real nippophile (I swear I'll learn Japanese in the future, too), I wanted to ask you if you knew some good jidaigeki films, or anyway some good (I mean, not entertaining, but well made) Japanese films. I only know Ozu and Kurosawa. Thanks. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:10, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you anyway. Just a simple thing now: in Chapter 48, page 5, "Gehou" is mentioned for the first time. Google Translate says it's written like this 解法 and that it means "solution". Do you know how I can verify it? I only need Japanese scans, since it should be only a matter of seeing if the kanji are the same. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Isn't it the one for episodes? Anyway, it doesn't work in either case. I'll figure something out, thanks. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:19, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try, but I swear I can read it if it's katagana or hiragana. By the way, I think Grasshopper is not just a platform, it also propels who steps on it. ":-P" Martialmaniac (talk) 01:15, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I read the manga two weeks ago. Skipped lunch not to stop. Though that's not that weird. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:36, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I know you are a fan and I'm sorry to say this, but there really isn't a character that I like particularly... Perhaps Midorikawa, Izumi and Reiji. Oh, and Replica. It is difficult to say, because for a lot of characters, what I like is their abilities. In fact, I love how combat is designed, the concept of Trion bodies (killing without harming, it's a nice novelty) and of Triggers in general. One thing I was wondering about is Amou's Trigger: in the manga, when they say he changes when he uses it, you can see a monstrous silhouette in the background, am I right? I thought it did not refer to his mind, but that he physically turned into a monster. Martialmaniac (talk) 04:22, December 6, 2015 (UTC) But isn't it meant in the literal sense? He starts to physically look like a monster, that's what I thought reading the chapter (due to the silhouette... unless the silhouette belonged to some Trion soldier. I should check again). Can I ask you a quick question? I am trying to translate 三元水 (Sangensui). I know the first kanji means "3" and the last "water", and the central one should mean "origin", but only as a noun, right? Could the translation be "Water of 3 Origins" or "Three Origins Water"? Martialmaniac (talk) 00:24, December 7, 2015 (UTC) It's a page for this wiki, it is mentioned in chapter 344. It's epiteth is "source of all liquids", so I think "origin" is appropriate, but wha's your take? Anyway, how can you remember the exact date you started reading a manga? Or rather... why? Martialmaniac (talk) 00:35, December 7, 2015 (UTC) So what would you call it? And I'm still curious about the manga, if it's ok with you. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:03, December 7, 2015 (UTC) On your profiles here and on the WT wiki. If you want to talk about it, it's fine with me! But I'll probably go to sleep soon. I'm wondering, what's the Japanese name of the primordial soup? Could it be realted to these primal liquids? Martialmaniac (talk) 02:07, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I see, thanks. So it's just plain old abiogenesis. I'm thinking about making a page with a provisional title. So you'd suggest "Three Primary Liquids"? Martialmaniac (talk) 03:06, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Fun fact: since I couldn't sleep, I fooled around the internet for a bit. Remember that Mizaistom's blue vard is "admission into the courtroom" and red is "expulsion from the courtroom"? I found out they have specific terms in Japanese, "nyūtei" (入廷) and "taitei" (退廷). Why am I telling you things (probably getting them wrong) you already know? Because I was wondering if you could think of any pun perhaps related to his Hatsu ability. By the way, I know I'm being a fanatic, so don't feel forced to heed me at all. Martialmaniac (talk) 04:20, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I must say, the scene where he said he could add the milk to the coffee himself was rather creepy. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:04, December 7, 2015 (UTC) You sure? I wouldn't. Brr. Now his ability is going to be something like droening his opponent in milk. How horrible that would be. If you're not bothered by my imminent rant, I'm kind of irritated at Viz for calling "Mascher" that way. His name should be Mushroo, it's so obvious! Even if he did not like a mushroom, that's what the speeling of his name says. I guess it's too late to say you are free to ignore me. Martialmaniac (talk) 21:15, December 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas And a Merry Christmas to you as well! RumbleXRumble (talk) 03:49, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- Merry Christmas :D -04:29, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Happy Freeza Day to you, too. ~Jay (Also, Merry Christmas) Merry Christmas, Dino! Animesuki (talk) 06:51, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Dino!! Here's something for me and my beloved Chrollo: 11:24,12/25/2015 Hey I heard it was christmas! Happy birthday Dino!! Pigzillion (talk) 12:00, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, you too!! Martialmaniac (talk) 01:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Gold Mine I love you (how is that even legal?). If we do the Alluka thing I suggested . do you think it could be a good idea - it will definitely come in handy. And it's extremely useful for a lot of stuff anyway, so thank you very much! Martialmaniac (talk) 19:29, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I didn't read 1-321, but we wouldn't need color pages for it anyway. It's very useful. Thanks. Hey, is the colouring canon? Martialmaniac (talk) 19:36, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Because I was thinking we could add the color of the various characters' aura, but I'll ponder whether to discuss it or not after I've taken a good look at them. Thank you again. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:41, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Yup, I've seen the GI saga is missing, but still. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) If you really wanted, you could help me find the Japanese names for Killua's Shadow Step and Assassin Mode, if they were indeed named in the manga. I can't find them on the Japanese HxH wiki. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:26, December 29, 2015 (UTC) That was from before I joined, so I don't know where they took the name from. I'll look for Assassin Mode, thanks (I am an idiot, the Shadow Step was on the Japanese wiki). Martialmaniac (talk) 09:06, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bot help Nah, I'm not really familiar with the bots, don't know how it actually works. Sorry. 06:04,3/25/2016 The Bot Hi. Just wondering whether you've done anything for your bot. 19:52, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Nen diagram Hi, I changed the colors to more brighter ones, I want them to match the ones in the "Hunting for your dream" ending, The specialization kanji was hard to read with that dark blue, Emission should be yellow, let me know if you disagree with any of the changes I made. Have you tried framing each category like the previous Nen diagram? Also not sure about producing real objects, doesn't sound that great to me, try to rephrase it using the word "aura" like you did with Emission and transmutation, also make Detaching aura entirely in bold like you did with quality of aura, other than that it looks good. MrGenial11 (talk) 22:56, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay looks great, you can replace the old one now, and thank you for this new Nen diagram. MrGenial11 (talk) 12:18, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Translations I actually wasn't quite asking for input so much as wondering if you were still active on the translation front! It was mostly me saying "I can provide translations (if they're within my capabilities), but given that there's another translator on the wiki I think it'd be best if that person reviewed anything I translated before it gets used for the wiki." As an aside, I just use "they" if I don't know a person's pronouns - at the time I made those posts, I hadn't checked your page yet! Thanks for letting me know, though. The only work I've done here (besides what's in the thread I made asking about translators) is taking a crack at character songs . I have to grab the Japanese lyrics and slot them into that document, but that's just a simple copy-paste job since both of the songs I've got done so far have their own wiki pages. Olivemeister (talk) 02:49, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Nothing much I just want to say it's awesome to see you back! Martialmaniac (talk) 02:26, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Questions about Enhancement Hey Dino! If you have a few minutes, could you, once more, lend me your experise? If you have time, could you check two passages for info about Enhancement? The first is from the bottom three panels of this page of chapter 50. The unofficial translation seems to imply that Gido uses Enhancement in two ways: one to strengthen the tops, and another to heighten their rotational force; however, the official translation (the one in the first link) does not seem to contain that implication. The second is from this page of chapter 294. In the Japanese text, is the adjective "fortified" really used, and is it one of the words generally used to refer to Enhancement? Because I am trying to determine whether Palm grew enhanced hair, or if due to her transformation her hair is simply far more durable than a normal human's. If you are busy or not interested, I can ask someone else, so don't worry. Also, it should go without saying, but you can make the edits yourself if you want. Thank you in advance. Unrelated, I miss World Trigger so much. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:18, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Sadly no, I don't know where to find any of the raws. Would you be able to translate what it says in the episode adapted from it? As for Palm's hair, so there is no indication as to whether she grew them to be stronger than normal, or if they were like that in the first place? Thanks. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:04, July 12, 2018 (UTC) To me it sounds like the Viz translation makes it sound like the additional Nen was to manipulate the tops, as just letting them spin around the ring would not amount to much (since they'd be unlikely to hit the enemy). Mmh, too bad about Palm. Thank you! Martialmaniac (talk) 01:54, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Chapter 251 Image The image you uploaded for the front page chapter is spliced with the previous chapter image. Humble × Humble (talk) 02:26, July 22, 2018 (UTC)